


Red hoodie

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, College, Gay, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Garrett is missing his red hoodie





	Red hoodie

“Where the hell’s my red hoodie?” Garrett’s voice was muffled as he dug around in the closet.

  
“Haven’t seen it,” Anders replied without looking up, pencil tapping against his lips as he pored over the textbook balanced across his knees. Every so often, he’d lean over and make a note in his ratty spiral notebook, a cute little wrinkle between his brows as he concentrated. Pounce lay curled up in a patch of sunlight on his desk, the tip of his orange tail twitching against the blond’s wrist when he wrote.

  
“I can’t go without it!” Garrett whined, sitting back on his heels, his dark hair ruffled but somehow still looking attractive. Then he caught a good look at his boyfriend and his expression shifted to one of comical annoyance. “Have you been wearing it this whole time?”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But Andy couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he snuggled into the oversized sweatshirt. His eyes went wide and he yelped, just managing to throw his pencil into his textbook to save his place before he got tackled by Garrett.

  
They ended up on the floor, wrestling around, Anders laughing too hard to see straight as he struggled to fend off his stronger boyfriend. Pounce lifted his head and blinked lazily at the two men rolling around on the floor before returning to his nap.

  
Garrett growled playfully and straddled the slender blond’s hips, fingers digging into ribs. “Give it back!”

  
“Never!” Andy gasped, red-faced and grabbing at Garrett’s hands. He bucked his hips, trying to throw the brunet off of him. “It’s mine, now.” His longer arms saved him and he got past Garrett’s defenses to hook an elbow around the other’s neck and roll him off. “Ha!” He crowed triumphantly, pinning his boyfriend down.

  
“Damn your long arms,” Garrett grumbled, but he had stopped resisting, his hands sliding down to rest on Anders’ hips. “Fine. Keep it.” He smiled up at the blond.

  
Anders stretched out and cuddled his boyfriend, closing his eyes when Garrett rubbed his hand up and down his back. “It smells like you,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the other man’s beard.

  
“In that case, I apologize.”

  
Anders laughed and swatted Garrett. “Shut up.”

  
They shared a moment of quiet bliss, just enjoying each other’s company in a rare instance where nothing urgent required Anders’ attention. Garrett heaved a content sigh and Anders lifted his head, trailing a finger across the other’s chest.

  
“You can have it back, if you want.”

  
“No way.” Garrett smiled, reaching up to brush his fingers through Andy’s disheveled hair, pushing it out of his face. “Looks better on you, anyway.” 


End file.
